Till Death Do Us Part
by LightTheFlame
Summary: Saw a couple of Mel x Eli marriage headcanons on Tumblr and decided to answer them for myself. T (?) (might change later when things get steamy)
1. suggestions?

**So basically on Tumblr I saw a series of headcanons on what Mel and Eli would do after they're married. I decided that I would write a short drabble for each of them.**

 **There are seventeen in total and I've done one (as you will see in the next chapter). I may come up with my own or take suggestions to make it a twenty!**

 **Suggest in your reviews; can't wait to find some good ones and get my (lazy) brain working Have fun reading!**

 **-Mint-chan**


	2. Winning Tickle Wars

**So I caught a glimpse of this on Tumblr and wondered if I wrote a little something to get my creative juices flowing. Enjoy!**

"Lord Meliodas, please—" Her mouth emitted a groan so loud he knew only he could achieve.

"You want more. I know," he placed his mouth just above her ear and whispered so his breath would tickle seductively. "And my mission is to give you all that your heart needs the most, isn't it?" The way her silver strands fanned out around her like a silver halo only encouraged him further.

"Lord Meliodas, please, you're—" She felt his fingers on her thigh and bit her lip. He leaned down toward her neck, sniffing her scent before teasing her below. Another heated moan escaped her lips when he swooped down and silenced her.

"Shh, Elizabeth, let me make you feel better…" He grinned, his lips still stuck to hers. "You want this more than I do." Meliodas knew, as he knew himself best, that as a demon he definitely enjoyed power when he had the chance. And now, seeing that he had successfully pinned all her limbs down with his body, and her figure sprawled upon the ground, he indulged in this short-lived dominance over her. He knew how to get the best out of the best opportunity, and he was about to do so when she caught him off guard. Grabbing his side with her slender fingers, she pressed him closer to her hips and in an instant flipped him over. There she sat on him, hands placed on his chest while tears ran from her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I can't breathe." Meliodas laughed while trying to devise a plan to have her in his grasp again, but decided to let her have her way before the next round. "Catch your breath before I make your legs go numb," he chuckled, while Elizabeth blushed red.

"I'm serious—I could've died!" Then she collapsed on his chest. The feel of her body on top of his was heaven, and with one arm he wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm exhausted."

"Want to do that again?" He grinned at her flustered expression as she pulled her fists back and punched him lightly and repeatedly. "You think I do? After all you've done?"

"Well, maybe next round I'll let you take control," he mused, and with one flip turned her over so he was on top of her now. "But today it's still my turn."

"Oh my goodness, Meliodas!" When he heard his name without the prefix he knew she had surrendered her entire being to her. "Fine! You win! I don't want to play anymore! I'm sick of laughing and my throat's dry! Out of the 35 rounds we've played you've won 26 times! Now please let me—unh, Meliodas!"

Yep, his record was still going.

 **Didn't exactly edit because I was so excited about getting Wi-Fi back (4 days!). Hope you enjoyed it! And yes, maybe some minds went in the wrong direction (first time writing like this; can't say I didn't like it.)**

 **-Mint-chan.**


	3. Drawing the Other

"Good morning, Meliodas!" Oh, how he loved her voice in the morning—as chirpy and cheerful as the birds outside by the branch that brushed against his window.

"Hey there, honey." He sat up as she placed a tray on the bedside cabinet. 'Hmm… smells like bacon, eggs… and you."

Her laugh was pleasant to his ears. "I thought you would prefer breakfast in bed this Sunday morning." Elizabeth sidled next to him as he took the tray from her hands. "Just never make me breakfast in bed, though. Your food is horrible."

"That's why I always came to your café—for a good breakfast," He pressed his hand to her head and buried his face in the crook of her neck, careful not to tip the plate over. Inhaling her sweet scent washed away every doubt lingering in his mind, and a new sense of peace took place in his heart. "And you, of course."

"Seriously, Meliodas, we don't need to start this wonderful morning with a bunch of cheesy sentences," She slipped from his grasp and went to pull the curtains so that sunlight spilled onto the wooden floor before them. He ran his fingers in mock frustration through his thick blonde bed head. "Geez, that hurt."

"You deserved it." The rest of his breakfast was spent with a hearty conversation and a full stomach. After which Elizabeth retrieved his sketchbook of the table top and pressed it into his hands. "So what's your subject today?"

His eyes swept over the smooth leather cover and a smile surfaced on his lips. His profession as an artist never succeeded, but it never failed him either. He was sort of stuck in between as a hobbyist painter, but he was okay with that—and so was Elizabeth. One of the hundreds of thousands of reasons he loved her… and he felt that if he did not open up about how he truly felt about her this love would never sustain.

Gingerly he placed his thumb in between the book cover and the front page and turned it over. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the drawing. A magnificent sketch, though in black and white, of a girl looking slightly queasy, fringe covering one eye, balancing a silver tray in her hands. The background was water-colored with shades of blue, pink and green and he'd used real coffee to create a vintage effect around the whole picture. Under it was his signature signed with a flourish and a label for the drawing.

 **'Her'.**

Elizabeth's eyes were as wide as saucers. As her fingers ran over the parchment like it was a precious artifact she said nothing. She knew who the girl in the picture was, and she could guess when it was drawn: the first time he had walked into that café and saw her.

'You ordered a cappuccino then," she whispered, her hair falling in front of her face so he couldn't catch a glimpse of her expression, "is this…?"

"Take a whiff," he urged, and she brought it to her nose and inhaled. The realization that he had indeed used that coffee surfaced in her eyes, and probed him to say more.

"The subject is you," and he took the book from her and flipped a few pages; every sheet was littered with some fragment of her. "It's always been you." There was a ribbon, her ribbon made of black satin, and her mismatched shoes; and there was the time where they had gone on their very first date and he had captured that dreamy look on her face while she was talking about her dream of becoming a pharmacist.

"That day I met you in the café was the day I knew I was destined to be with you for the rest of my life," he continued, like the words pouring out of him were like sand in an hourglass: smooth and swift. "It wasn't love at first sight, exactly, but I just felt that you were the one for me. And you've always been."

He flipped through more pages; so many snapshots captured on paper that it seemed the essence of time had taken its toll. Now Elizabeth only worked part time in that café, and was now pursuing her dream as a pharmacist, and he was a street artist. A lowly one at that, but he was content, and so was she. They'd pledged to support each other through thick and thin, and he hoped he was keeping his end of it.

A warm sweet sensation spread over his lips like the feeling you get when you've just sipped a nice hot mug of something you like. Elizabeth had leaned in, and as their mouths met, he melted. Just like how the marshmallows in his hot chocolate on winter days at that café did. He would never know, though, whether that day they met was pure coincidence or fate, but by chance something had definitely brought them to live this life as one.

 **So this was, if you'd guessed, continued after the one-shot Coffee (By Chance) I wrote. It's basically an AU where Elizabeth works in a cafe and Meliodas ambles along, and if you didn't particularly understand this one you could check that out first! Hope you liked it!**

 **-Mint-chan.**


End file.
